


And now they are rivals

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Barcelona FC - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Friends, Real Madrid FC, Requited Love, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be best friends. And then, they followed different roads. But true love always find a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now they are rivals

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot, yeah! I had some inspiration and I wrote this short story. It takes place...on the future! I mean it happens after the coming classico in November. Yeah, I know it's too early. But it's fiction anyway. English is NOT my mother tongue so this fic it's probably full of mistakes. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-)

That classico differed. He wasn't excited for the game. He wasn't ready to beat Barcelona as always. He didn't need to prove he's the best on the pitch. He didn't joke with his teammates before the kick off. He wasn't in the mood. They lost. He was a ghost during the match and he didn't help his team at all. But he wasn't angry due to the defeat as he usually is. He was sad. Broken. And that because of him. Gerard. 

They used to be best friends back to Manchester. And now they are rivals. Not regular rivals. A player of Real Madrid is supposed to be enemies with Barcelona players. But some players manage to break the "rules". Like Iker and Xavi. Like Cristiano and Gerard. Sort of. They remained friends even under these circumstances. But something changed the last two years and Cristiano doesn't like it. 

During Barcelona's celebration for the treble and then for the European Super Cup, Gerard hurt Cristiano with what he said. Yes, he was drunk but he didn't ask for sorry the next day. He made it clear that he didn't want Cristiano into his life anymore. But his heart needed explanation. He couldn't accept it that easy. 

After the game late the same night, Cristiano drove to the hotel where Barca's players would stay for the night in Madrid. He paid somebody to tell him which was Pique's room and forget that he ever saw him there. It worked. He stood in front of the right room and knocked after he made sure that nobody was watching him. A small, pale figure appeared in front of him. Lionel fucking Messi. Of course Gerard's roommate was him. Nobody else but his best friend. Cristiano felt jealous at the thought. 

\- Cristiano? Is that you?, Leo said surprised.   
\- Yes, I am sorry for the late of the time. I...I want to talk to Geri.   
\- Um, I don't think that it's a good idea. He's completely drunk.   
\- Please, I need to talk to him. Please...   
\- Ah, Cristiano, he's drunk because...because of you. He's a mess.   
\- What you mean?   
\- You hurt him.   
\- Me? How? I don't get it. The reason I am here, actually, is because he implied what he implied with his word.   
\- He was upset when he said all of them. And hurt. Because you had stopped calling him.   
\- I didn't call him so often because now he has you. You're his best friend. I can't compare my friendship with him to yours. You know each other since you were kids!   
\- Yeah, but...he...loves...you....in another way...., Leo tried to guess what Cristiano's expression meant.   
\- What?, Cristiano said with a lower voice in shock.   
\- He is in love with you.   
\- Where is he?   
\- At the balcony. But you better..... Cristiano....., Leo tried to stop him, but Cristiano ignored him completely. 

Cristiano got into the hotel's room and directed to where Gérard was sitting with his long legs spread and a bottle of whisky in his hands. Cristiano stared at him without saying anything.   
\- You know something Leo? I can't delete my memories. I drink and drink and drink, Gerard laughed a bit, and drink and I still remember him. I still want him. I still love him. Is something wrong with me? People suppose to forget when they drink. Why can't I? He doesn't even want to hear my voice. That's why he doesn't call, right? Huh? Leo? 

Gerard turned his head to his left only to see that Leo wasn't the man above him. It was Cristiano, the one and only. Cristiano comforted himself next to the tall Spaniard. He took the bottle off Gerard's hands and took a sip. He left the bottle on the floor and captured his eyes with the other's man. 

\- Because I'm still here for you. And I do want you in my life. I do want to hear your voice. I do need you. I do miss you. I do miss the past and...I do love you!, Cristiano leaned and placed a soft kiss on Gerard's lips.   
Gerard opened his mouth shocked to say something but Cristiano cut him. He knew him very well to know what he would ask.   
\- Yes, Geri. It is real. I am here and I am not going to leave ever again. Because I love you too, Cristiano said and kissed Gerard again. Hungrily this time.   
Gerard broke the kiss after a minute.   
\- Don't leave me alone again, Cris.   
\- Shh, I am here, Geri. I am here.   
Cristiano wiped out Gerard's tears, hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you think? It's my second fic and the first time I write about Cristiano-Gerard. I hope you like it! Please, comment!!   
> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
